Captured
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Reid byl unesen. Je sám a na hlavu mu míří zbraň. Na co myslí? A na co myslí ostatní? Upozornění: slash, násilí, spoiler 2x14,2x15


**Captured **

V chatě uprostřed staré plantáže byla už téměř tma, když Tobias Hankel nejdříve udělal několik drobných, pomalých kroků a pak se zastavil uprostřed místnosti a s kamenným výrazem se zadíval na mladíka přivázaného k židli.

Byly to už dva dny, dokonce něco přes dva dny a Reid byl naprosto zničený. Byl k smrti vyčerpaný, celé tělo ho bolelo, jednak od toho, jak byl nucený sedět pořád ve stejné poloze, jednak od pout a pak také od bití. Protože Hankel ho mlátil, píchal mu drogy, děsil ho k smrti a před pouhými několika minutami mu způsobil zástavu srdce a pak ho opět přivedl k životu pomocí resuscitace. A teď přišel s novým, ještě horším způsobem mučení.

Hankel se na něj upřeně díval a ptal se ho na jeho tým, ptal se ho, kolik členů jeho tým má. Potom začal citovat Zjevení Janovo. A nakonec…

„Povězte, komu sloužíte."

Reid mírně, téměř neznatelně sklopil hlavu a vzhlédl k němu. „Sloužím vám," prohlásil tiše, v obavách z toho, s čím Hankel přijde. Protože něco v jeho výrazu mu říkalo, že to, co přijde teď, bude horší, mnohem horší než všechno to, co ho potkalo za celé poslední dva dny.

A nemýlil se.

Hankel se na něj tvrdě zadíval a temným tónem prohlásil: „Zvolte, kdo zemřít má."

xXx

_Emily se dívala na mladíka, kterého si stačila oblíbit, přestože ho znala teprve několik měsíců, a věděla, že pokud ho nedokážou zachránit, nikdy se s tím nesmíří._

_Ten mladík byl prostě příliš mladý, příliš nevinný na to, aby musel takhle trpět, uvězněný v nějaké místnosti, mučený násilnickým psychopatem, osamělý a vyděšený k smrti. Byl příliš mladý na to, aby po něm ten psychopat mohl žádat, aby si vybral, který z jeho kolegů by měl zemřít. Nebylo to prostě fér._

_Ale jak Emily dobře věděla, život jednoduše není fér. A většinou to odnesou právě ti, kteří si to nezaslouží._

_Dívala se, jak se mladíkovy oči doširoka rozevřely čirou hrůzou, když mu došlo, co po něm Hankel chce a napadlo ji, že by se to možná nestalo, kdyby s ním sem namísto JJ šla ona, protože ona by nedovolila, aby se rozdělili, nedovolila by, aby se Reidovi něco přihodilo, nedovolila by…_

_Jenomže s ním nešla._

_A pokud si byla něčím naprosto jistá, pak tím, že pokud Reida nestihnou najít včas, až do konce života si nepřestane vyčítat, že zůstala na stanici, zatímco on jel k tomuto domu._

xXx

Reid na něj na vteřinu zíral a nevěřil svým uším. Přece Hankel opravdu nemohl navrhovat…?

„Cože?" vydechl otřeseně a hleděl na něj doširoka rozevřenýma očima.

Ne. Tohle nemohlo být skutečné. Nemohlo se to dít. Bylo to šílené, otřesné a on to nemohl pochopit. Dokázal by všechno. Zvládl by mučení, zvládl by i ty drogy, zvládl by cokoli a až by nemohl pokračovat dál, tak by prostě umřel, hrdý na to, že zvítězil a nevzdal se, že se nenechal zlomit.

Ale tohle? Nemohl přece… _nemohl_…

Nemohl po něm chtít, aby si vybral, který z jeho šesti kolegů, který z těch šesti lidí, na nichž mu kromě jeho matky záleželo nejvíc na celém světě, zemře namísto něj. Obětoval by život za každého jednoho z nich a věděl, že oni by zase zemřeli pro něj.

A to nemohl dopustit.

Hankel povytáhl obočí, jako by si myslel, že mladík nepochopil, co po něm žádá. „Člena vašeho týmu," řekl mu na vysvětlenou, klidným, vyrovnaným hlasem. „Zvolte, kdo zemře."

xXx

_Gideon se díval na chlapce, kterého miloval jako vlastního syna a věděl, že to je jeho vina. _

_Všechno to byla jeho vina, protože, v první řadě, to byl on, kdo Reidovi navrhl, aby se přidal k FBI. A byl to on, kdo si na vedení jejich úřadu vynutil, aby Reida přijali jako výjimku i přesto, že byl ještě příliš mladý a sotva se dostal přes fyzické testy._

_Byla to jeho – Gideonova – chyba, to, co se stalo, protože on ho navezl do tohohle světa a přiměl ho v něm zůstat. Byla to jeho vina, protože Gideon stále zapomínal, že jakkoli je Reid odvážný, inteligentní a neuvěřitelně nadaný, je pořád jenom dítětem. Dítětem, které se bojí bolesti a opuštěnosti, samoty. Dítětem, které je ochotné kdykoli se obětovat nejen pro ně, ale pro kohokoli, ačkoli má stále ještě strach z příšer, které se mohou skrývat ve tmě. Dítětem, které kvůli němu vidělo tolik hrůz, kolik by žádné dítě vidět nemělo._

_Dítětem, které na tyhle hrůzy nikdy nezapomene, protože prostě _nemůže_._

_Zhluboka se nadechl, když se díval na obrazovku, hrdlo měl sevřené. Věděl, že by ze sebe nevypravil ani slovo, i kdyby musel. Před očima měl tmu._

Řekni něco, Spencere. Vyber někoho.

xXx

Nebylo třeba přemýšlet nad tím, protože na tohle existovala jenom jedna odpověď, za jakýchkoli okolností.

„Mě zabijte," vyzval Hankela.

Ten naklonil hlavu mírně na stranu a nad kořenem nosu se mu objevila vráska, jak se zamračil nad jeho odpovědí. „Řekl jste, že nejste jedním z nich," zahučel nespokojeně a do hlasu se mu opět dostalo něco jako osten vzteku. Ano, rozhodně to znělo jako vztek, i když celkem dobře skrytý za tou děsivou, chladnou lhostejností.

Reid polkl a stále k němu vzhlížel těma velkýma tmavýma očima. „Já lhal."

Protože on byl jedním z nich. Byl jedním z nich, patřil k nim. A musel je ochraňovat, pokud to bylo v jeho silách.

Ale to Hankela nezastavilo, spíše ho to ještě více postrčilo k tomu, aby si stál za svým.

„Váš tým má dalších šest členů. Povězte, kdo zemře."

xXx

_Garciová se dívala na to, jak jedno z jejích šesti milovaných děťátek trpí, a oči měla rozšířené hrůzou._

_Ne, to nebylo možné, protože svět nemohl být až tak děsně, strašidelně neférový. Musela přece existovat nějaká spravedlnost, ne? Něco, co by zaručovalo, že se ti nejhodnější, nejnevinnější lidé nebudou téměř neustále dostávat do smrtelného nebezpečí, ne?_

_Tak jak to bylo možné, jak bylo možné, že byl v té místnosti, s neznámým, jak jen bylo možné, že byl přivázaný k židli, odzbrojený a bezbranný a vyděšený k smrti a že ho jejich zatracený neznámý držel v zajetí?_

_A teď chtěl, aby se mu její zázračné dítě zpovídalo! Jako by snad Reid měl vůbec důvod se někomu zpovídat. Jako by vůbec kdy někomu ublížil…_

_Polkla slzy a na okamžik byla vděčná Gideonovi za to, že má ruku na jejím rameni, protože věděla, že by to jinak nezvládla. Potřebovala cítit, že tam, před tou obrazovkou, neschopná něco udělat, není sama, protože jinak by se snad zbláznila._

_Nevěřícně se skrze monitor zabodávala pohledem do Hankela a v duchu ho proklínala, když Reida vyzval, aby si vybral, kdo z jeho týmu by měl zemřít a mladík mu odpověděl, ať zabije jeho. Po tváři jí sklouzla slza._

_Tohle nemohla být pravda. Prostě nemohla. Musel to být jen nějaký šílený sen._

_A ona se určitě každou chvílí probudí, Morgan se jí bude smát, že usnula ve službě, ale Reid tam bude s nimi a všechno bude v pořádku._

_Určitě._

xXx

Napadlo ho, jak tohle dopadne. Nechtěl nad tím přemýšlet, protože tohle mohlo skončit jen třemi způsoby. Jedním z nich bylo, že jeho tým zjistí, kde je, a přijde ho zachránit – a to bylo velice nepravděpodobné – nebo se on sám zlomí a dá Hankelovi to, co chce. Anebo vydrží.

A on musel vydržet, aby ochránil svoji rodinu. Protože to oni byli, jeho rodina.

Nechtěl umřít. Nechtěl umřít a tohle, to, co se mu stalo, co mu dělal Hankel, nebylo fér. On byl přece nevinný, nikdy nikomu neublížil, vlastně zachraňoval životy, anebo se o to alespoň snažil, neudělal nic, kvůli čemu by si zasloužil zemřít. Byl jen v nesprávnou dobu na nesprávném místě.

Zadíval se Hankelovi do tváře. „Ne," odpověděl mu pevným hlasem.

Hankelovi se nepohnul v obličeji ani sval a on jen bez zaváhání sáhl do kapsy svého kabátu a vytáhl z ní revolver. Poslepu strčil do bubínku jeden náboj a pak jím zatočil, než ho zacvakl na správné místo a namířil zbraň Reidovi na hlavu.

Reid zíral nehybně do ústí revolveru a v hlavě měl na jeden krátký okamžik naprosté prázdno.

A pak Hankel opět promluvil, znovu tím skoro monotónním hlasem, ze kterého mladíkovi běhal mráz po zádech. „Zvolte a dokažte, že plníte vůli Boží."

xXx

_JJ se dívala na mladíka, ke kterému – ačkoli jí bylo jen o několik let více, než jemu – chovala velice silné mateřské city a věděla, že to, že byl teď přivázaný k židli v té tmavé místnosti, zavinila ona._

_Neměla se s ním rozdělit. Neměla ho nechat odejít, když chtěli zkontrolovat Hankelův dům, měla udělat něco, aby s ní zůstal, aby spolu s ní počkal, než dorazí Hotch a ostatní členové týmu. Měla si rychleji poradit s těmi psy, měla jít s Reidem do toho pole, namísto toho, aby obcházela ten dům z druhé strany, měla…_

_Roztřásla se po celém těle a cítila, že jí po páteři stéká stružka ledového potu. Zraněná paže ji bolela, ale doopravdy to nevnímala, protože jediné, na co dokázala myslet, byl Reid. Ten nejobětavější a nejnevinnější člověk, s jakým se kdy setkala. Ten poslední, který by měl trpět._

_Jenomže on trpěl a jí to trhalo srdce._

_Měla něco udělat, něco, co by tomu zabránilo, cokoli… Cokoli, jen aby se teď nemusela dívat na to, jak teď ten muž míří na Reida zbraní a chce po něm, aby vybral někoho jiného, kdo má zemřít. _

Prosím, vyber někoho. Vyber mě…

_Jenže ona Reida znala. A věděla, že to on nikdy neudělá._

xXx

Reid zakroutil hlavou, zatímco se snažil vypudit si z mysli statistiky o tom, jaká je pravděpodobnost, že člověk přežije ruskou ruletu. Nezáleželo na tom.

Nezáleželo na tom, protože ať to bude jakkoli, ať už Hankel stiskne kohoutek kolikrát bude chtít, je to jedno. Protože ten náboj v bubínku je. Někde. Možná to Reid schytá při první ráně, možná až při té poslední. Nebyl v tom rozdíl.

Protože nakonec ji dostane.

Chtěl se v židli narovnat, vytáhnout se do výšky, aby mohl předstírat, že z Hankela nemá strach, ale nešlo to, zčásti proto, že všechny jeho svaly byly ztuhlé, a zčásti kvůli poutům.

„Ne."

Hankel stiskl kohoutek a revolver cvakl naprázdno.

Tahle komora byla prázdná.

Reid zavřel na okamžik oči a dlouze vydechl. O kolik se tím výstřelem naprázdno zvýšila pravděpodobnost, že _tentokrát_ už to bude kulka?

„Zvolte."

xXx

_Morgan se díval, jak na Reidovu hlavu míří pistole, a věděl, že tomu mladíkovi nemůže nijak pomoci._

_Díval se na mladíka, který se mu za ty roky stal nejlepším přítelem, bratrem, kterého nikdy neměl, ale vždycky po něm toužil. Mladším bráškou, který byl slabší a drobnější než on sám, a tak ho bylo potřeba ochraňovat, starat se o něj, popichovat ho, ale přitom mu neublížit, nesmát se mu, že si v noci nechává svítit lampu na nočním stolku, a občas ho budit z nočních můr, když během případů sdíleli hotelový pokoj, a pak ho držet v náručí, dokud se neuklidní. A on to všechno dělal a dělal to rád, protože nikdy nepotkal nikoho, s kým by si rozuměl víc, než s tím trochu zvláštním a podivínským, nezkušeným, plachým a někdy až příliš naivním a důvěřivým géniem._

_Trhl sebou, když pistole cvakla naprázdno. Ten bastard si s Reidem – s nimi všemi – hrál. Dal do revolveru jedinou kulku a nechával Reida, aby si sám zvolil, kolikrát zkusí štěstí, než se zlomí a udělá to, co je po něm požadováno._

_Morgan věděl, že pokud se mu Hankel dostane do rukou, zabije ho. Bez přemýšlení. Bez slitování. A bez výčitek._

_Díval se na monitor a kousal se do rtu. _Reide_… Věděl, že toho mladíka musí najít. Musí ho najít a zachránit, než bude příliš pozdě. Musí ho dostat z té místnosti, z té židle. A musí ho odsud dostat živého._

Udělej, co říká, Reide, poslechni ho… Vyber si… Prosím.

_Morgan se syčivě nadechl skrze zuby. _Dostaneme tě odsud, Reide, slibuju_._

xXx

Zíral Hankelovi do očí a snažil se za Charlesem najít nějakou, třeba jen malou stopu po Tobiasovi, jenže tam žádná nebyla. Právě teď měl Charles navrch.

Reid se zhluboka nadechl a neubránil se myšlence na to, že to možná bylo naposledy.

„To neudělám," prohlásil a nespustil z něj pohled.

Revolver opět jenom cvaknul a Reid se při tom zvuku jen s vypětím všech sil ubránil škubnutí.

Pořád byl ještě naživu.

Díval se na Hankela a pohled mu na vteřinu, téměř bezděky sklouzl ke kameře, díval se do ní, jen krátce, jen na jednu hloupou vteřinu a uvažoval o tom, co teď dělají a na co asi myslí ostatní členové jeho týmu. Věděl, že si to všichni do jednoho vyčítají. Věděl, že se dívají na záznam, který Hankel posílá na svůj vlastní počítač, že je Emily vyvedená z míry, že JJ myslí na to, že tomu možná mohla zabránit, že Garciová nejspíš pláče, že si Morgan vyčítá, že ho nedokázal ochránit, že si Gideon myslí, že to všechno byla jenom jeho vina a že Hotch… na co vlastně myslel Hotch?

Na co by chtěl, aby Hotch myslel?

„Život je volba."

xXx

_Hotch se díval na mladého muže, kterého – jak se už nebál přiznat – miloval víc, než cokoli na světě, a věděl, že pokud se zhroutí, pokud se kdokoli z nich zhroutí, nikdy ho nenajdou. Ne včas._

_Ne dost včas na to, aby mu ještě mohli pomoci._

_Beze slova zíral na monitor, který jim právě teď zajišťoval jediné spojení s Reidem, jednu ruku sevřenou v pěst tak silně, že si nehty zarýval bolestivě hluboko do kůže dlaně, zuby měl zaťaté a rty stisknuté do úzké linky, protože si byl jistý, že když povolí, rozpláče se._

_Protože on o něj nemohl přijít, nemohl ho ztratit, ne když mu nikdy neřekl, jak moc ho ve skutečnosti miluje, jak moc se o něj bojí, když není s ním._

_Nikdy ještě necítil takovou nenávist jako teď, když se díval na Hankela, který mířil Reidovi zbraní mezi oči. Nikdy necítil takovou hrůzu jako teď, když dvakrát za sebou zaslechl, jak zbraň cvakla naprázdno, když Hankel stiskl kohoutek. Ještě nikdy v sobě necítil tolik lásky, jako když se teď díval na Reida, zničeného, svázaného a bezmocného, ale stále odvážného a odolávajícího._

_Musí ho najít, prostě musí. _Jen ještě jedno vodítko, Reide… Jen jedno a já si pro tebe přijdu, přísahám.

_Věděl, že pokud ten muž doopravdy vystřelí, nezemře jenom Reid, ale i on, protože si nedovedl představit, jak by ještě vůbec mohl dál žít, kdyby o mladíka přišel. Kdyby ho někdo tak surově vyrval z jeho života._

Proboha, Reide, řekni mu, co chce slyšet! Prosím…

xXx

V očích ho zaštípaly slzy, ale přesto si zachoval svoji jistotu, víru v to, co je potřeba udělat.

„Ne," zopakoval a hlas se mu mírně zachvěl.

I třetí rána vyšla naprázdno. Už zbývaly jen tři a jedna z nich bude ta opravdová, ta, která proti němu pošle kulku a prožene mu ji hlavou.

Nebylo to fér. Byl mladý a věděl, že si nezaslouží zemřít, rozhodně ne podle toho, jak to zdůvodňoval Hankel. Nechtěl umřít, tak proč by měl být tady, přivázaný a s několika čerstvými modřinami v ohbí lokte od toho, jak mu Tobias píchal do žil dilaudid? Proč by měl být držený tady, v téhle chatě, v téhle židli, bezbranný, mučený a vyděšený? Nikomu neublížil. Chtěl jenom žít a možná, možná pomoci někomu jinému jeho život zlepšit. Najít někoho, kdo by ho miloval, někoho, s kým by byl šťastný, někoho, s kým by mohl zůstat do smrti. Říct konečně Hotchovi, že je do něj zamilovaný. Nic víc od života nechtěl.

To nebylo zase tolik, ne?

Ne, nebylo to zase tolik, to, čeho si přál ve svém životě ještě dosáhnout. Ale zřejmě to bylo víc, než si podle Hankela zasloužil.

Muž se na něj chladně zadíval. „Volte," vybídl ho znovu.

Kolik komor ještě zbývalo v bubínku revolveru? Tři? Dvě prázdné a jedna s nábojem? Jedna ku dvěma, že _tahle_ už bude doopravdy poslední?

Nechtěl umřít. Ale když mu dal Hankel na výběr, když ho vybídl, aby si místo sebe vybral někoho jiného, někoho jiného z jeho týmu, někoho, kdo by měl zemřít namísto něj, nemohl. Nešlo to. Ti lidé, všichni do jednoho, byli jeho rodina. Miloval je, protože oni byli prvními lidmi v jeho životě, kteří ho brali takového, jaký byl, a měli ho rádi. Oni byli první – kromě jeho matky, samozřejmě – komu na něm doopravdy záleželo. Věděl, že každý jeden z nich by okamžitě nabídl svůj život výměnou za ten jeho.

A to bylo přesně to, co teď udělá on pro ně.

Proto znovu, už počtvrté toho večera, zakroutil pomalu hlavou, přesvědčený o tom, že to, co dělá, je správné. „Ne."

Hankel stiskl spoušť a chatou třeskl výstřel.


End file.
